


what the fuck, dude?

by stjimmys



Series: sp7 [6]
Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjimmys/pseuds/stjimmys
Summary: the bar was the one place that cib found solace in, after steven told him the truth. the honest to god, truth of it all. once he downed the rest of the tall glass of beer in front of him, he began the methodical tapping of his keys. restless, that’s how cib felt. betrayed. hurt. angry.





	what the fuck, dude?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my pal rigel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+pal+rigel).



> im trying my hand at writing mini fics on my sp7 tumblr (suckmydickalexa if yall are interested) !! as a note i havent written aleks Ever and i havent dont a solo cib thing yet but i hope i got the like. feel of them both kinda good

the bar was the one place that cib found solace in, after steven told him the truth. the honest to god, truth of it all. once he downed the rest of the tall glass of beer in front of him, he began the methodical tapping of his keys. restless, that’s how cib felt. betrayed. hurt. angry.

he grabbed his phone and slid off the bar stool, making sure to toss a couple dollar bills on the bar before rushing out the door. he felt lost, so confused as to why everything was happening like this now. why was his life like this now? why did parker have to do that?

and why did he feel so alone?

cib doesn’t remember how he got to the beach. he doesn’t remember calling sami jo, someone he thought he could trust. doesn’t remember getting ahold of steves’ camera, doesn’t remember what he said on that sd card. he just remembers looking at sami jo, her eyes full of anger and he wanted to apologize to her then and there, tell her he was sorry and forget about everything. forget about whatever he really was angry about.

but then he was in his car, he didn’t remember where he was about to head, but he knew he needed to call someone else. cibs’ thumb hovered over stevens’ number, the call button waiting.

instead, he pulled up aleks’ info. he didn’t know what he was gonna say, but he had to get something out. he’ll figure it out when he answers. if he answers.

there was a click of some kind and aleks’ groggy voice was heard on the line. “what the fuck, dude? why are you calling me so late?” he sounded exhausted. cib didn’t blame him.

“i am so sorry,” cib whispered, his hand shaking as he held his phone. “i’m ending this right now.”

then his thumb was on the end call button, before he could hear what else he had to say. phone dropping into his lap, cib earned blinders beside his eyes. he focused on driving, focused on getting exactly where he needed to go.

 

he came to when he saw parker lying on the floor of his house, blood blooming from under his cheeks.

the door opened as cib was sitting back on the floor, staring down at what he had done. did he do this? did he find him like this? he can’t remember.

“what the fuck, dude?” aleks spoke up, looking over at cib from the doorway. “what the fuck did you do?”


End file.
